


home ec with your tutor steph!

by Quillium



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “You know,” Steph says, popping into the seat next to one Timothy Drake (who’s name the whole school probably remembers after the Computer Lab fiasco last year), “Eating mac and cheese straight from the pot is a classic depression move.”“That would make sense,” Timothy Drake answers slowly, in that somewhat baffled way that sleep-deprived people do, “Considering I’m depressed.”OR: Stephanie Brown and befriending one Timothy Drake during a home ec course that she's not really taking.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87
Collections: Greatest Batfam Fics to Ever Exist





	home ec with your tutor steph!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies, hope y'all are taking good care of yourselves and your health! Eat well, sleep lots, and use this as a checkpoint to refill your water bottle, head to the bathroom, whatever you gotta do. I hope you have some fun with the Steph and Tim dynamic I have here and look after your health!

The findings of one Stephanie Brown, perfectly average girl who’s maybe a bit too nosy for her own good, in the first week of home ec which she isn’t actually taking (more on that later): 

  1. The home ec teacher has some terrible immune system. She knows this because none of the students have actually _seen_ said teacher--only a sub has arrived each morning, and everyone knows that subs are notoriously bad at teaching just about anything, which leads to her second point:
  2. Timothy Drake, smartest kid in school, basically prince of Gotham, is failing home ec.
  3. Steph, for some godforsaken reason, is doing the best in the class. (She would again like to note that she’s not actually taking this class.)



Stephanie Brown, brilliant in all her plans and ideas, upon realizing this, comes to a genius conclusion, which she immediately sets into motion:

“You know,” Steph says, popping into the seat next to one Timothy Drake (who’s name the whole school probably remembers after the Computer Lab fiasco last year), “Eating mac and cheese straight from the pot is a classic depression move.”

“That would make sense,” Timothy Drake answers slowly, in that somewhat baffled way that sleep-deprived people do, “Considering I’m depressed.”

“That may be true,” Steph agrees brightly, “but you shouldn’t act like it, or else the depression spirals and gets worse. That’s mental health 101.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Timothy Drake, who is a good person (Steph decided this when he didn’t immediately go “who the fuck are you and why are you talking to me”) says.

“Well,” Steph answers primly, “ _ I _ know. Depression 101 and all. Get a plate, Tim. Can I call you Tim? It’s okay if I can’t, Timothy’s a fine name, too--kinda stuffy and long but I can get used to it if I absolutely must.”

“Tim is fine.”

“Perfect. Get a plate, Tim.”

The newly dubbed Tim looks across the room at where the plates are with that sort of pained,  _ why-do-I-have-to-do-this _ expression that people tend to get five seconds after meeting Steph.

“Do you want company?”

“I can do it,” Tim says. He makes no move to do it.

Steph sighs and gently takes the pot out of his hands. “You have to stand up first.”

He gives her a Look and stands up.

Steph jerks her head towards the front of the room.

Tim lets out a loud, long groan that makes the teacher look up and most of the class look over, and he goes to the front. Amazing creature he is, he gets not one, but  _ two _ plates. Nice.

“I got you the blue one,” He says, putting the yellow plate in front of himself.

“Didn’t take you for a yellow guy.”

“It’s a happy colour,” Tim says, with a great amount of disgust, and spoons his mac and cheese onto the plate.

“Sound logic. Is the blue telling me to chill?”

Tim looks at her like she’s crazy. “No, it’s because your shirt is blue.”

“Wow, Mr. Detective.”

He gets embarrassed at this which is just. Really cute, actually.

“So, Tim,” Steph shamelessly steals some of his mac and cheese, and winces at the first bite. “Um, did you forget the butter?”

Tim stares at his plate and whispers, “Shit.”

Steph loves this guy. She pats his head and says, “Want to put it in now?”

“Will it help?” Tim asks, pained.

“Totally,” says Steph, who’s never tried this before but has the full confidence of someone who has.

And, because Steph is a genius and absolutely incredible, it does, in fact, work.

Booyah.

“I love you,” Tim whispers.

“Me or the mac and cheese?”

“I met you two seconds ago,” Tim says, insulted.

“So the mac and cheese.”

Tim shovels a spoonful into his mouth just to show that yes, it was the mac and cheese to whom he professed his love.

Stingy. “I have noticed,” Steph says, dramatically, “that you’re kind of shit at this class.”

“First of all,” Tim points a spoon at her, “I’m shit at everything, I just work hard. Second of all, I am passing, and universities won’t look at this grade, and I have yet to make inedible food.”

“You make a good point, however, making disgusting and slash or--”

“Did you just say the slash out loud--”

“I am not finished talking,  _ however _ , making disgusting and slash or mediocre food is just a sad, tragic way to live life that typically ends with you eating too much takeout and then getting sick of takeout but knowing you can’t cook for shit so you just hate eating because you’re sad and shit at cooking.”

“Are you going through something personal? Should I leave you alone?”

“Was that a joke? I’m proud of you, keep it up. Point is, learn to cook better.”

“I’m literally taking this class for a reason.”

“Is it helping?”

“Maybe once the teacher recovers from his knee surgery.”

“How long will that take?”

Tim squints at her and says, “Why do you think I’d know that?”

“Good point.” Steph googles it. “Less than six weeks.”

“There we go.”

“And the class will help then.”

Tim makes an  _ eh _ mation with his hand.

“Do you need friends?” Steph asks, squinting at him.

“Did someone put you up to this?” Tim asks, but his face says that he knows Steph is just Like This. All the time, baby.

“You do,” Steph decides. “Or rather, you need to be friends with  _ me _ .”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“You  _ don’t _ want to be friends with me?”

“You’re kind of a 7/10, bit overwhelming.”

“Sorry, you want me to tone it down?”

“No, it was a joke, I love you, keep going.”

“I knew you’d come around. So we’re friends now--”

“That was fast.”

“You’re hilarious, I love it, keep it up. Anyways, I’m your new home ec tutor, what do you want to learn how to cook?”

“I do, in fact, have human beings at home who can help me with this sort of stuff.”

“Mm hm, so you don’t want to do this fun bonding activity with me?”

“You always this manipulative?”

“God, no, I don’t have enough brain cells for that.”

Tim laughs and asks, “You free after school?”

“Uhh,” Steph calculates what day it is. “Yeesss.”

“My house, then?”

“Cool, let me text my mom, what do you want to make?”

“Something I can eat with a spoon.”

“Pie?”

“Only if it’s blueberry.”

“I am so good at blueberry pie,” Steph says with the confidence of someone who has won multiple awards for blueberry pie-making, when she has, in fact, never even tried to make a pie before.

Tim grins at her, a hesitant sort of thing, and Steph grins back full force.

Oh yeah, it’s all coming together. This is going to be  _ great _ .


End file.
